


Longing

by Camerahead12



Series: Angstober2020 [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Dean Winchester Bears the Mark of Cain, Destiel Promptober 2020 (Supernatural), Hurts So Good, M/M, Mark of Cain (Supernatural), The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:20:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27112520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camerahead12/pseuds/Camerahead12
Summary: Day Nineteen; Watching The Sunset
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Angstober2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950358
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11
Collections: Destiel Promptober 2020





	Longing

Another day.

Dean sighs as he leans against the side of his car. He doesn’t know how long he’s driven, or how many miles he’s gone. All he knows is that he’s gone far enough one direction and he’s actually reached the ocean.

The sun is just beginning to set, the yellow golden orb turning a deep orangish red. The ocean crashes against the rocks some however many feet below him as he leans back against his Impala parked on the edge of the cliff, looking out over the water.

It’s beautiful.

Hissing as the Mark begins to burn, Dean clutches his arm trying to dull the ache. Closing his eyes and tipping his head back against his car, he tries to focus his mind on something else. His thoughts through images of nameless faces, their blood dripping from his hands and no memories to what had happened. Groaning as the Mark on his arm grows more painful he tightens his grip, squeezing his eyes tighter. Taunting laughter that is is own echoes in his ears from a memory he can’t quite grasp. The pain in his arm becomes searing enough that he gasps, knees buckling.

“No, no,” he mutters to himself like a pray. “Please, no. I wont… No…”

Slowly, almost like something cool being rubbed on a burn, the pain from the Mark begins to lessen. It never goes away, not really, the angry hum is always there, just under the skin calling to him, but it’s enough that Dean blinks his eyes open. He releases his grip over the Mark, sighing as an almost peaceful feeling fills him.

Slowly standing back up on shaky legs, Dean looks back out to the sun almost completely gone as if the ocean has been slowly swallowing it up this whole time. He takes in a deep breath, letting the cool, salty air fill his lungs. It’s rare, these moments of stillness. Rarer still for the urge – or better worded _want_ – of the Mark to go unmet.

Standing there, watching as the last sliver of the sun become consumed by the ocean, Dean begins to feel the old yesteryear memories prickle through his dark clouded mind. An overwhelming sense of longing washes over him so hard he gasps, clutching his chests as he starts to pant. Tears blink free from his eyes as his brow furrows in confusion and frustration.

Right as Dean begins to reach towards that prickle of light inside his mind that might hold an answer to what he’s feeling, the hum from the Mark rings in his ears as the throbbing on his arm starts to build once more. His body and mind filled with so many overwhelming emotions war with each other until the Mark seems to grow tired of the build up, and fire spills through his veins. Dean opens his mouth to scream, but as soon as he opens his mouth every thought, feeling and sensation cuts off.

*~*~*~*

Castiel watches as the Mark burns it’s way through the last of the grace he poured through Dean just moments ago. Maybe he’s selfish, or perhaps a glutton for punishment, but he wanted this moment with Dean. There was something about watching the sun set on the Earth that has always filled him calm.

Whether Dean realizes it or not, his last words were a prayer. As much as the hunter has wanted to hide from him, his longing has kept reaching out and calling for him. Castiel has managed to keep his distance, giving Dean his space until he heard the desperation in his voice.

He kept hidden, invisible to Dean, but couldn’t stand idly by and do nothing. He placed his hand on the hunters shoulder as he fell to his knees, and Castiel focused on flowing his grace into Dean, calming the rage of the Mark calling for blood, just to give Dean a moment of peace.

Perhaps it was cruel, offering Dean a moment able to breathe before having to succumb back into that bitter darkness, but it physically hurt him to see him suffer. And in those few minutes that he knew Dean was of his own mind, the intense longing Dean had felt for him, those emotions…Castiel wept silently beside Dean, wanting nothing more than to appear to him and wrap his arms around him, sheltering from what is to come.

And then the Mark took him again, and every emotion the hunter was feeling was shut off so suddenly, Castiel physically stumbled back.

He stands off the side, watching Dean slip back into his car. He checks his mirrors before backing up and driving off down the road. Castiel stands there long after he’s left, listening to the static white noise inside his mind where Dean’s every present longing use to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me hear those screams, love. ~_^ Kudos keep me going!


End file.
